User talk:Youra
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Matsukazetenmafreaklover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hungry4ramen (Talk) 13:44, March 25, 2013 Yo! A.O.A. Youra-kun, I have just created Kaki's sprite. What do you say? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:43, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Some pictures for Kaki ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:51, May 22, 2013 (UTC) You are always most welcome sis! I'll get some more. Well, you can change your signature back to the default one. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hiya! I'm fine thanks, what about you? Thanks a lot! It looks great! And for the signature, I don't really know. I just got a thought. Let me find out more. ````` try to visit these things. You might get the answer. Click here ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, got the same issue that you had a few days back. Wanna join again? ANIMEFREAK01 11:09, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Konoha Request Nah, your free to add it ^^ Also, here, I did both ^^ Ah no thanks ^^ It's okay ^^ I know where to get it too XD Also, the anime is gonna air live now, here http://www.fengyunzhibo.com/tv/380789_1361122287939-o4p2s10s.htm Let the commercial finish. Sorry for the late reply XD I watched it XD Anyways, yup, you have to wait XD But it's over now sadly ;_; There isn't much to tell, just plot development for everyone. Also, he got his hands injured by saving someone who was stealing from a person. Thanks 05:57, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ty B) dude really tnx! kojou asuka XD nice nice ty that you made a drawing for me B) Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 06:18, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Thank you for the drawing! Its really cute! >w< Best wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead /Poptart I have mentioned them now. Thanks for reminding me^^. It's something like: "In Go, it is seen that her hair is a bit shorter(due to the pin), thicker, and darker. It's also a bit wavy. Her lips are dark too. She wears a long sleeved black top, with a purple upper. It is also seen that during spying missions, she weras a borwn robe at times." ANIME FREAK 01 06:55, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Looks great! Shall I add her as a teenager? ANIME FREAK 01 11:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Wanna rp? ANIME FREAK 01 11:30, June 9, 2013 (UTC) hey i make a drawing for you ;D Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 17:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC) np Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 18:56, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Great! What about her dub name? May I add her as Soul's cousin now? 06:35, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I have got it right now. So, how are you? What's up? Thanks for allowing me. ANIME FREAK 01 05:23, June 13, 2013 (UTC) sure ANIME FREAK 01 12:51, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Wanna rp? ANIME FREAK 01 11:23, June 14, 2013 (UTC) No problem. See ya later on! ANIME FREAK 01 15:55, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. ANIME FREAK 01 15:54, June 16, 2013 (UTC) y-yeah. Thanks a lot. Sorry wasn't able to reply soon. ANIME FREAK 01 18:36, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Well, ummmm..... It was the day before yesterday. Something did go wrong, but things got better. ANIME FREAK 01 06:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Alhamdullillah. ANIME FREAK 01 11:05, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :). Shall I add Kaki as Soul's best friedn? you haven't edited your relationship's section of kaki The drawing is great! ANIME FREAK 01 12:24, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Cool ANIME FREAK 01 12:47, June 18, 2013 (UTC) wanna rp 2 hours from now? ANIME FREAK 01 12:50, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I am there! ANIME FREAK 01 Can it be right now please? :3 ANIME FREAK 01 15:16, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Are you free? ANIME FREAK 01 15:26, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Then what about tomorrow? It might get late? I am really sorry 15:33, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Need any help with Kaki's editing? ANIME FREAK 01 15:50, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok ANIME FREAK 01 16:20, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok. AllahHafiz ANIME FREAK 01 16:50, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Wanna rp today? 07:38, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello. how are you? Wanna rp? 16:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) NP~ Hope to rp soon :D!!!!! p.s. I edited the signature to create a new one. I like this one more, though. 11:21, June 21, 2013 (UTC) http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:ANIMEFREAK01/_Signature I have to edit it, though :p 11:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Just saw it. Thanks. I will edit it right now. 12:16, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Quick, new game at snowyboy's blog! 13:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Which one is better? Ey i saw it ,Very nice really ty very much! :D Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 18:46, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ah okay ^^ nice Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 19:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. They are great. ^^ 06:46, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Awww! Thank you so much! As a thank you, I drew Kaki for you! Sorry that it's messy~ ^^'' Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart ey i make ths for u ^^ Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 13:59, June 23, 2013 (UTC) np Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 17:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC) About the Chibi I like it~! And what game did you use to make it? Mizukawa Minori Yakimochi Screw ' ' ' ' 10:53, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on winning!!!!!!!! 11:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I think I forgot to vote. :p 11:03, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Wanna rp? 11:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm there ANIME FREAK 0 1 12:07, June 24, 2013 (UTC) only 49 minutes left. ANIME FREAK 0 1 12:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Youra-kun, I am at the chat. ANIME FREAK 0 1 12:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) sorry, something went wrong. Continue? I am there. ANIME FREAK 0 1 12:31, June 24, 2013 (UTC) NP~ Wanna do it now? 17:23, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Aww^^ it´s so cute. Thank you for the picture :3 Toki-chan (talk) 18:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Toki-chan Yo. Wanna rp for 25 mins and 2 hours after that? ANIME FREAK 0 1 12:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Yo~ Can we rpa now? ANIME FREAK 0 1 16:34, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Yw. It's too late. Tomorro, InshaAllah? That's great! see ya' there! AllahHafiz! 20:06, June 26, 2013 (UTC) A.O.A. How are you? Lets rpp! 12:10, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Np~ something went wrong. What about approx. 2 hours from now? 12:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I an there. Sorry, was having dinner earlier. 15:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yo~ Wanna rp? 15:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I will be at the chat row. 11:48, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) 13:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Actually, I was having dinner too. That's why I am late, soory :p. 15:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) 15:48, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ` `I'm sorry. My internet had got a problem. Maybe now? ANIME FREAK 0 1 16:25, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm there~:) ANIME FREAK 0 1 17:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. A spoiler? Don't worry ^ _~ Wanna rp? ANIME FREAK 0 1 16:31, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Actually,my chat usually freezes here :p ANIME FREAK 0 1 16:36, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Uh, things get strange to get better. So, a happy ending XD. ANIME FREAK 0 1 16:51, July 2, 2013 (UTC) IDK XD. May I add Kaki as a character in my new fanfiction? click here P.S. i HOPE yIUKIMURA AND hAKURYUU DON'T GET EVIL! ANIME FREAK 0 1 17:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC)